(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooled heat dissipation device for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which enables cooling water to circulate in a connected metallic tube for cooling down fins by an operation of a water pump, such that air blown out by a fan can form as cold wind through the fins to blow toward a pad, thereby dissipating heat rapidly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the advanced development of semi-conductor technology, a notebook computer is becoming more and more compact for facilitating carrying. However, larger heat is also resulted. In particular, when the notebook computer has been used for a long time or when multiple application programs are executing at a same time in the notebook computer, temperature inside the computer will continue to rise up following the time of usage, and sometimes can even reach more than 70°. Although a heat dissipation device is also provided inside the computer, a heat dissipation effect is not significant due to a limitation of space.
Accordingly, there are vendors who have continuously developed multiple kinds of heat dissipation products for the notebook computers to improve the heat dissipation effect. For example, a heat dissipation pad made totally by a metallic heat conductive material is used to conduct high temperature of a casing of the notebook computer, or the notebook computer is put on a casing of a heat dissipation pad, with an interior of the casing being provided with a fan, such that the temperature in the casing of the notebook computer can be reduced by air convection.
Nevertheless, when practically using the aforementioned heat dissipation products, following shortcomings are available: (1) upon using the heat dissipation pad made totally by the metallic heat conductive material, although the temperature generated by the notebook computer can be effectively conducted to the pad, a heat deposition phenomenon will be resulted when time goes by, and therefore, a heat dissipation function will be lost; (2) the fan-type heat dissipation pad uses the air convection to reduce the temperature, yet the heat conductivity of the air is only 0.024 W/m° C., and hence the real heat dissipation effect is limited.